Scared Heart Symposium
by Vampishelf
Summary: carlisle is called to LA to go to a medical gathrering that is being funded by the notorious Josef. While they are there, can they team up to stop the rouge vampires that are taking underground LA? If you like crazy Emmett- its for you. TwilightxMoonlight


Please be nice- this is my first story. I'm sorry that my updates will be quite infrequient because if my parents found out about this i would be grounded for life.

Carlisle POV

Another uneventful shift at Forks General completed. I mean, when is there ever? I only had one minor surgery and the ER was quite slow. On my way to my office to swap my lab coat for my unnecessary winter jacket, I suddenly am ambushed by our young Dean of Medicine, Dr. Jessica Bendzinski. I am afraid of what she's going to say. I can tell by her increased heart rate, the twitching, and the gleam in her eye, she wants something.

"Hello Dr. Cullen. What are you doing this up coming week?"

Thanking God she knows I am happily married and was not using her question as a blatant sexual innuendo to hit on me like most of the nurses here. I reply, "Nothing from the usual, just my bo-normal shifts." I fought back the use of boring, knowing she would use it for abuse later.

"Dr. Kirchoff is supposed to be traveling to Los Angeles for the Scared Heart Symposium for Education next week, but a family emergency has arisen and he is unable to attend now. As the Dean of Medicine here at Forks General," she said, now straightening her shoulder and chin high, like a proud queen, "…We, the hospital board and I, wanted a representative doctor there. And Since Kirchoff can't go now; you are the next doctor in line to attend. So, will you go and represent our small Forks General in the large medical community?"

Mmm… Scared Heart. Emmett will get a good laugh about that. Do I really want to put myself out there like that? Risk the exposure? I definitely need to ask Alice what the chances are.

"You know I usually don't ask this of our surgeons, or you, to attend these symposiums but it could advance our hospital to the same levels as the larger main city hospital, like Central Sporks Medical. Will you ask your family? Consult with you wife? Please sleep on it. I'll expect your answer in no later than three days. Good evening." She said, all in one breath, then turned on her heels to leave.

I silently laugh to myself at the possibility of me sleeping on any decision based on the fact I can't sleep.

On the short ride back to my house, I contemplate the pros and cons of going to this medical gathering.

Pro: I could update my medical technique. How long has it been? Ten Years? Medicine and technology has progressed in just these years alone. Just to think, when I was growing up, it was the fear of the devil and the horrors of the world. Now, people are afraid of no cell phone service and have panic attacks when the power shuts off.

Con: Risking exposure. Past and future. I don't know who's going to be attending. People from past hospitals? Former colleagues? My family doesn't need the Vulturi coming after us. This could also limit the future places we move because this Scared Heart Symposium is international. People recognize you if you don't age, doctors especially.

Research and future gazing needs to be done for my answer.

Edwards POV

It was a rare sunny day here in the town of Forks and I was lucky enough to be sitting in our living room, my mind pondering Bella's beauty and the rare silence of the house.

"Edward? What are you thinking about?" my perfect angel asks.

"I usually have to ask you that question. For your answer: I am enjoying the thought-less house for a change. There are no devious, shopaholic pixies, hyper teddy bears, vain haters, troubled soldiers, motherly love, or fatherly devotion. Then there's your silent mind. It's almost eerie with no one else here.

"When is your precious silence going to be broken?" she said, blushing and raising her hand to try to hide her growing smirk. Oh, so now she thinks she's clever enough to not get the wrath of Edward! Well then…

To speak of the devil, my phone vibrated as my family's thought began buzzing in my head. Darn it! I checked my phone. It was a text from the future-seeing pixie herself.

"Three minutes and twelve seconds from the time you read this aloud, to answer Bella's question, we will be back from our hunting trip. Exactly fifteen minutes to the dot after that, Carlisle will be home and will want to call a family meeting about some kind of medical gathering he is asked to go to. He is being ambushed by the Dean of Medicine right now." Interesting. Ambushed by that Jessica whats-her-name.

"Why do you think Carlisle wants our opinion on his medical conference thing?" Bella inquires as the blush rises back onto her cheeks.

"I don't know. Carlisle tends to avoid going to these types of things. He doesn't want to threaten the secret. You know him- all he does is care for and love us." I reply while all the memories of the reasons behind Carlisle's actions return to focus in my mind.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes._

My God Emmett, what are you up to this time? I place my forefinger on the bridge of my nose and Bella just looks at me. Footsteps can be heard on the porch and, of course, Emmett is the first to throw open the door, sending a shockwave to almost crack the door.

" 'ELLO MATES!" Emmett booms. Rosalie glares at her husband and Alice's eyes glaze over, watching my response to Emmett's boisterous interjection.

"Emmett, you are not Australian, nor have you ever been to Australia. Even though you're old, you're an American so talk like one." I said with a serious tone, yet bookmarking this moment in my mind for payback in the future.

Jasper snickers at my outburst but it was nothing to compare to what Emmett was going to say.

"Fo shiz, my brotha from anotha motha. We wuz all like huntin 'n stuff and thenz I came across a huge bear. I wuz like 'Grr, I'm gunna killz you' and it wuz all like, 'Not unless I killz you first' and then I wuz all like 'I killz you and you dead.' "

Everyone fell to the floor laughing as Emmett continued his rant with his interpretation of a typical American accent.

_Wow. That's extremely gangsta wanna-be. It's so Emmett though. OO. Ten minutes till Carlisle arrives at the house. _-Alice.

_I don't know what kind of American but that is definitely what the world thinks of the true American. _-Jasper

_Why, oh why did I marry such an idiot? _-Rosalie

_Another classic Emmett moment in the Cullen household. _–Esme

_Now I want to go to Australia so I can properly make fun of the Australian accent. I wonder what koala and kangaroo taste like? _-Emmett

My angel was the first to regain composure after my brother's insane dialogue. After taking several calming breaths to not burst out laughing again, she states, "Well Emmett, I don't think most Americans talk that way, but you have brightened my already sunny day. You've made it so bright in fact, I'm getting sun burnt. I'm going to walk away now before another stupid thing comes out of your mouth."

I look at her with a look of pride. _Oh Bella…_

The rest of my family hurls themselves into more laughter. If we needed to breathe, most of my family would be dead by now, or at least a very bright blue.

Bella makes her way up the stairs to my room, blushing and tripping as she goes. I use my vampire speed to catch her. The rest of the way she doesn't fall at all. It must be a new record for her or some of our grace is rubbing off onto her- or not.

"Edward, I don't think I will ever get used to the word vomit that spews from Emmett's mouth." She has no idea that it only gets worse the longer you know him.

Two floors below, Emmett scoffs and yells, "Bella, that's the greatest thing about me. I'm walking entertainment. You'll never be bored!" Bella blushes again, hiding her face in my cold shoulder. I stroke her hair to calm her down.

_Two minutes Edward. You and Bella should make your way down here. Bella is going to trip three times so be ready to catch her. We are meeting at the dining room table to wait for Carlisle._

With Alice's mental warning for Bella over, I hear the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes and the jungle of his thoughts approach the house. We make our way down the stairs as Carlisle enters from the garage.

"I'd like to call a family meeting."

_This should be fun._

_you know you want to review_


End file.
